


“I hate the way you’re always right”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [6]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate the way you’re always right”

  
(Chapter 6)

“I hate the way you’re always right”

Emily was doing laundry when she heard Mac come through the door, “Where the hell are ya?”

“Doing laundry” She screams back to him.

She turns to see Mac standing in the door way of the laundry room, with a smirk that could only belong to the devil himself.

“What’s that smirk about?” she asks walking past him.

Mac grabs her arm pulling her to him her back to his chest, his breath hot on her neck, she could feel his heart race. “I seen them new shows of yours” Mac groans in her ear.

“Oh yeah”

“Yeah…..who the hell you whoreing those around for?”

“I aint even wore em yet” she can feel his interest in her shoes…….she always knew he had some sorta shoe “thing” always wanted her to wear them when she cleaned.

Mac let go of her “I’m going to the bar I’ll be back later” Mac says walking out of the laundry room.

She shakes her head and heads to the bedroom, to get the rest of the dirty clothes, she was picking up the dirty clothes when she looked at her closet at the little red dress that she had not worn in years.  She gathers up the clothes and takes them to the laundry room, sorting them and throwing them into the washer.

Emily, goes back to the bed room pulling the dress out of the closet picking up her new red heels and finding, a sexy pair of panties and the bra to match. She goes to the bathroom and gets dressed, and fixes her hair slipping her feet into her new heels she heads out the door.

She pulled in beside Mac’s truck and makes her way into the bar. As soon as she walks in she spots Mac sitting at his usual table and of course not alone. She smirks as she walks to him, sitting down beside him, causing the other women to get up and leave.

“Sorry looks like I scared your whores away” she grins drinking the shot was sitting in front of him.

“Hmmmm Looks like you did. Looks like I need another whore” Mac moans his hand running up her thigh.

“Well sorry I aint a whore” she grins pushing his hand away from her.

“Fuck woman, you know you’re my dirty little whore” Mac growls shoving his hand up her dress, his fingers tracing the hem of her panties.

“Fuck you Mac” “I aint your whore” Emily tried to keep her voice from shaking.

“Whore your dripping pussy says different” Mac grunts shoving his finger into her.

“Ah fuck” she moans quietly trying to keep the noise down.

“Go get in the truck” Mac demands

“I drove, I aint leaving my truck here” she answers adjusting her dress.

“Fuck your truck.”

Emily didn’t need to be told twice, by the sound of Macs voice she could tell it was going to be one hell of a night.

As soon as they pull into the driveway Mac is dragging her out of the truck and into the house falling onto the couch.

“Dress off”

Emily knows what he wants as she unzips the dress letting it fall to the ground, leaving her shoes on. Mac has his hands around her hips pilling her on top of him in the matter of seconds he has his knife that he is always packing out and cutting her bra off of her.

“Dammit Mac I liked that bra” she pouts.

“Well buy you another one” He growls sticking the knife in the table behind her. His mouth finding her nipple biting hard making her scream and arch her back. Emily starts pulling at Mac’s shirt pulling it up over his head her mouth latching onto his neck biting sucking leaving her mark….Mac may like marking her but she leaves her own marks. Mac grabs a handful of her hair pulling her mouth off of his neck.

“Get to the fuckin bedroom…..lose the panties” Mac growled pushing her up off of his lap.

Before she can even get the bedroom Mac has his hands on her hips shoving her to the bed his hands working his belt out of his jeans. Mac grabs her ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed flipping her to her stomach.

The shot of pain that goes through her body, from the belt connecting with her ass cheek makes her scream and turn back to look at Mac.

“What the hell?” She screams

“Whose whore are ya?” Mac growls

“Fuck you” she spits gripping the sheet waiting for the belt to land on her ass again with every slap of the bet the wetter she got.

Mac stops with the belt, flipping her to her back, climbing on top of her his mouth finding her neck biting breaking the skin, his tongue licks over the bite mark, the blood trickling out of the wound now on his tongue. “Fucking say it” Mac growls in her ear.

“Fuck you” Emily smirks knowing that the longer she held off saying it the more pissed he got and the more pissed he got the rougher the sex was and she was in the mood for it. Mac’s hand is now around her throat squeezing as his hand moves to his cock rubbing it on her clit before shoving into her making her body tense up. “Say it my little whore” Mac grunts with every thrust. Emily digs her nails in his back……..with a smirk.

The smirk on Macs face was sadistic, it would have scared other woman off ……but for Emily it was just a challenge. Mac pulls out of her flipping her to her stomach grabbing her hips shoving into her, his hand on the back of her neck shoving her head into the pillow.

The sound of skin slapping together, mixed with her moans and his grunts fill the room. Emily feels his hand move from her neck as she moves around she feels a hard slap to her ass, which was already sore from the belt. Emily grits her teeth, and smile looking back at him and wink. The slaps get harder, along with his thrust, Mac has his hand tangled in her hair as he pulls her up to him “fucking say it” he grunts between thrust.

“Such a hard headed little whore aint ya” he spits slowing his thrust down.  He leans down so his chest is flush against her back sliding in deeper, making her moan. “You aint cumming till you say it whore” he grunts.

“Fuck if your pussy wasn’t so good I’d kick your ass out for being such a hard headed little whore” Mac grunts pushing her back to her stomach. His hand finds her clit, drawing moans from between her lips.

“Oh fuck” she moans, “shit …..shit” she whines not wanting to give him the pleasure of her saying it but damn he was good.

“Whore you better not cum without saying it” Mac growls working her closer and closer to the edge.

“You know you wanna say it……fuck you loving say it whore” Mac grunts thrusting a little harder.

“Fuck….Mac ….fuck.....I’m your whore…..oh god please” she begs.

“Fucking louder” Mac grunts his hands getting tighter on her hips, his thrust getting faster.

“Fuck ….I’m your whore Mac” she screams.

“Cum for me my little whore” Mac grunts feeling her tighten around him, causing him to fall off the edge with her emptying himself into her. “Yer makin me love ya” he moans snapping his hips a few more times.

“Fuck” she moans falling down to her stomach Mac falling down beside her “I knew you would fucking say it” Mac smirks.

She shakes her head “I fuckin hate when your right” she grins throwing her arm over him.

 


End file.
